


Show Me Something Real

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Trevor is madly crushing on Aleks and one night, he confesses to Aleks that he wants to know what it's like to be with a guy so Aleks gives him the opportunity of a lifetime.





	Show Me Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my HundarHD fic the other night and I took a break and saw a ModestHD gif and suddenly I wrote this 6k word smut piece. I had no idea how hot these two could be :')

Aleksandr Marchant is the hottest person Trevor Schmidty has ever seen in his life and he hates himself for thinking it.

Trevor has crushed on Aleks since… honestly, since the day he started watching him. But then they started talking.

Then they became friends.

Then coworkers.

And now they’re good friends but not once has Trevor’s feelings wavered. He’d figure that the closer they get, the more these feelings would dwindle away into something more platonic and he can finally move on but he hasn’t. Trevor is still madly crushing on Aleks and he doubts it’ll ever go away.

He can't do anything about it though, not when he’s moving back to Montana next month - not that he could before. There's no chance in any sort of universe that Aleks would go for some... _chubby_  fuck like him. Trevor knows he's not like that anymore, logically, but emotionally, he's still stuck in the "fat fuck" mindset. He still feels weird taking his shirt off, still feels self conscious going to the gym, and he's definitely still awkward talking to girls but he's sort of good looking now so that seems to make up for it. Like, he's found a new hair routine and workout regime that really makes him look hot (apparently) and Aleks even told him so, how _“Yo, you went from being that awkward kid in the back of the room to this fucking male model looking son of a bitch!”_ and then Trevor made a joke about how his fat was transferred to Aleks and after that, Aleks wrestled him to the ground… or tried to, but Trevor easily won that.

And Aleks... god, he isn't even fat. This is the most he's ever weighed, yes, but he's still nowhere close. He has a bit of chub on him but who doesn’t? And if he was, well, Trevor would still find him irresistibly attractive. There’s nothing Aleks could do to himself to make Trevor change his mind.

Trevor blinks when he feels a pillow hitting the side of his head and it also does the honors of hitting the thoughts of Aleks out of his head.

 

“YO! You want something to drink or not?” Aleks asks, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hips to the side.

“A beer, if you don’t mind.” Trevor holds the pillow to his stomach and rests his arm on top of the couch, smiling over at Aleks and batting his eyelashes. “Been quite a long day.”

“You said you wanted a Coke?” Aleks raises his eyebrows. “Because you’re underage and can’t drink alcohol, you piece of shit?”

“Dude, just a sip.” Trevor pleads.

“Ha! Nope! One Coke for the baby, coming right up.”

It was worth a try. Trevor sighs and shakes his head at his own attempt before he looks back to Aleks, his eyes drifting downwards to his ass. Some chub is good for Aleks, Trevor thinks, because his ass is even thicker now, especially in the thin, black sweatpants he’s wearing. Aleks is oblivious to Trevor’s predatory gaze as he opens his fridge, bending over to grab two Cokes from the bottom shelf.

Trevor really wants nothing more than to shove Aleks against the fridge and pull his pants down but he’s never even been with a guy before so… where would he start? Trevor knows where to stick it, but would he just go about having his way with a guy like he would a girl? Would he do the same steps? It’s probably a dumb thing to think because the only difference is the equipment but Trevor isn’t a sex expert. He’s not like Aleks, who can get any girl and guy he wants (Trevor thinks so).

The curious thoughts have been happening before his crush on Aleks but Aleks definitely made them more apparent. Trevor was even hoping to get with a guy at least once in LA to figure out what the fuck it's all about but uh, that hasn’t happened. Oh, but plenty of girls though! The girls  _love_  Trevor now that he fits the societal idea of attractive but it’d be nice to find out what to do with a guy. Or for a certain somebody to show him… but that’ll stay a fantasy, never to see the light of day. Doesn’t stop him from thinking about it though, all the damn time, especially these past few weeks.

_He’d never want me like that._

 

Aleks bumps the door close and turns around, a Coke in each hand. Trevor quickly averts his gaze and reaches his hand forward for his phone, acting like he was going through it the whole time. Aleks sets the cans on the coffee table, popping open the tab on his before he grabs the black notebook, full of ideas for videos, opening it about halfway. “So you were telling me about how you wanted to do one last series before you left, right?”

“Yeah.” Trevor nods, watching as Aleks takes a sip of his drink, licking his lips to savor the taste. Trevor swallows and looks over to his can, setting his phone aside to pick that up instead and opens it to take a sip himself because he’s real thirsty, all of a sudden.

“Remember when we played Shadow of the Colossus?” Aleks grins and chuckles, shaking his head. “Or we fucking tried too, dude, that was a disaster.”

“In the best possible way.” Trevor tells him.

“That’s what I’m saying, we should continue that.” Aleks nods slowly, like he’s received some sage advice. “What if… we played it in a moving RV?”

“What?”

“To the _Grand Canyon.”_

“Did you spike these?”

“No, Trevor, dude, I’m serious!” Aleks slams his notebook down on the table and sets his can down before he shuffles himself closer to Trevor, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other hand holding onto one of Trevor’s arms. “It’d be this big, dramatic way to send you off.”

Everytime Aleks touches him, it never really is just a touch. Even if it’s a simple brush of the fingertips, Trevor’s body instantly turns hyper-sensitive and registers it as if somebody has laid their entire body on top of him. One small touch and Trevor’s body heats up, it floods with endorphins, and the heat radiates throughout, his mind gets hot flashes, and the whole world slows down for a few seconds before it quickly speeds up and Trevor realizes that he just forgot everything that happened in those seconds.

“Are you okay?” Aleks asks, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Y-Yeah, man, fine.” Trevor nods and holds up his can, gently shaking it before he takes a long sip and then he sets it back down. “It’s uh… it’s a good idea.” He nods again. “Yeah, uh, we should do it.”

Truthfully, Trevor doesn’t feel like he deserves a big send-off like that but he doesn’t have the capacity to argue that at the moment, not when Aleks is so close.

“You seem kind of out of it.” Aleks notices, looking Trevor up and down before his eyes settle on his face. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing.” Trevor shakes his head. “It _is_  nothing. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, dawg, you can’t lie to me.” Aleks shakes his head and unwraps his arm from around Trevor to rest it on top the couch as well, and he rests his other hand on top of his knee that’s now crossed over his other leg. “Tell me what’s wrong - what’s _really_  wrong.”

Trevor huffs through his nose and presses his lips together, staring down into his can. He’d really rather not but it’s hard to say no to Aleks. It’s not even because he likes Aleks either, he’s fucking _intimidating_  and this is coming from Trevor, somebody who could easily slam Aleks down if he wanted too. And he does. Boy, does he.

God damnit, can he stop having thoughts about Aleks like that?! Maybe if he just… tells Aleks a little bit of what’s wrong, it’ll help. Like, a sliver. Not the whole thing, but enough that it isn’t constantly gnawing away at his mind.

 

“Don’t make fun of me, okay?” Trevor looks over to Aleks. “No memeing.”

“Do I gotta pinky promise?”

Trevor shrugs and holds up his pinky, wagging it back and forth. “Might as well be double sure about it. Remember, pinky promises are sacred.”

Aleks smiles and rolls his eyes almost fondly before he links his pinky with Trevor’s, giving it one shake before he uncrosses it. “So tell me.”

Trevor takes a deep breath and sets his can back over to the side, running his fingers back through his soft, dark brown hair before he bites at his thumbnail. He continues to nip along it and the sound of his teeth chipping away is quite loud in the now silent room but Aleks doesn’t make light of it. He’s patient and doesn’t wanna rush Trevor at all and Trevor greatly appreciates it.

He appreciates everything about Aleks.

“I’m just…” Trevor rolls his lips back and brings his hands down, fingers twiddling around each other. “I wanna know what it’s like to be with a guy,” he admits softly, “I’ve always wanted to know. I like girls a lot, that’s not going to change, but I just… I wanna take a dip into the other side of the pool, you know what I’m sayin’ ?”

He doesn’t have any hesitation telling Aleks that part at all because Aleks himself is bisexual but obviously, he’s not going to tell Aleks that he wants to know what it’s like to be with _him._

Aleks doesn’t immediately respond and Trevor begins to worry. He looks up to see that Aleks has looked down and off to the side, running his teeth along his bottom lip before he presses his lips together. He rolls his lips back and forth before he lets go with a small smack, sitting up straight on the couch.

Aleks swallows and brings his knees up to sit on top of them, his whole body on top of the couch now as he looks back up to Trevor. “So you’re into guys?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Trevor answers quietly with a nod.

Aleks nods back and reaches up to take his beanie off his head, tossing it onto the table before he runs his hand back through his long blonde hair. “What kind of guy are you looking to fool around with?” He asks. “Like, what’s your type?”

_Whatever you are._

“I never really thought about it. But uh… I dunno, I guess pretty boys.” Trevor decides after giving Aleks a quick once over.

“Twinks?” Aleks raises his eyebrows.

Trevor quirks a grin and huffs a chuckle through his nose. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Aleks nods again and darts his tongue out to run the tip of it slowly along his lips as he scoots forward to Trevor’s side again. His knees press against Trevor’s side and Trevor looks back down to confirm that yes, Aleks is real fucking close to him again and to make matters worse, he can see Aleks moving his head closer out of the corner of his eye and _what’s he about to do?_

 

“Just out of… my curiosity,” Aleks starts, blinking up at Trevor through his lashes, “how far are you willing to go with one?” He asks in a tone above a whisper, resting one hand atop Trevor’s shoulder.

Trevor looks back up to Aleks and then over to the hand on his shoulder. He knows that his body is always hyper-sensitive to Aleks’ touch but the temperature in the room is really affecting his body as well, fuck, it’s like a boiler room with this smoldering heat. Trevor’s breath picks up pace and he rolls his long sleeves up so his skin can get some much needed air, he’d take his pants off too so they’re not so fucking tight but he can’t do that in front of Aleks.

“How far do I wanna go? Like, what do you mean?” Trevor asks, even though he knows exactly where Aleks is getting at.

“I mean…” Aleks trails off as he brings his other hand to Trevor’s other shoulder and then he throws a leg over his lap to straddle him. His mouth moves by Trevor’s ear and his hot breath adds to the slowly growing unbearable heat Trevor feels all over. “Do you wanna kiss a guy? Touch a guy? Or fuck a guy?”

The heat reaches a boiling point as soon as Aleks makes a home on his lap and every single dirty thought he’s had about Aleks flashes quick through his mind; slamming him down, spreading his legs, shoving him onto his hands and knees, and that’s just the start. He’s had years to think about what he wants to do to Aleks. The thoughts flash quickly and they disappear as soon as they were brought to the light of day again, leaving Trevor’s mind almost blank.

“Fuck a guy.” Trevor breathes out, his eyes fluttering shut as Aleks grounds himself down on his lap, right on top his crotch. “What are you doing?” He asks, still trying to process the reality of it all… is it reality?

“So fuck me.” Aleks tells him as he pulls his head away to look down at Trevor. “You need to start somewhere.”

“Dude, no, you’re just fucking with me.” Trevor shakes his head and squints his eyes open to stare into Aleks’. “You’re memeing me.”

“You really think I’m just joking around?” Aleks raises an eyebrow and looks down to Trevor’s lips.

“Yeah, because-” Trevor is cut off when Aleks suddenly smashes his lips against his and his hands throw themselves up in surprise but quickly, surely, he relaxes.

Trevor breathes out in relief through his nose and his shoulders slump as he finds himself growing quite acclimated to Aleks’ hot, skillful mouth. His lips are kind of chapped, he tastes like a mix of cigarettes and Coke and Trevor hates the taste of cigarettes with a passion but Aleks is kissing him so fucking _good_  and he has Trevor’s face framed in his hands over his stubble to control the kiss, like a man on a fucking mission, and Trevor lets him because he’s wanted this for so _long_  and Aleks knows what he’s doing so much more than Trevor does.

He wraps his arms around Aleks and Aleks presses himself closer to Trevor’s body and Trevor moans at the shared body contact, dragging his nails against Aleks’ shirt. In the back of his mind, he still thinks it’s a joke and any moment, everybody will come popping out from a hole in the wall and tell them it’s part of a bit but it’s fine. If it’s a joke, it’s the best fucking joke Trevor has ever been apart of and he hopes it doesn’t end. Jesus christ, he does _not_  want this to end.

Aleks opens his mouth to give Trevor’s tongue permission to enter and he eagerly takes it so he can map out the inside of Aleks’ mouth for real to satisfy all of those fantasies his mind has concocted - god knows how many more fantasies will be satisfied tonight. Trevor tightens his hold around Aleks and moans into his mouth as Aleks’ taste mixes with his own and after a minute or two, Aleks presses in hard with his mouth before he pulls away, licking his lips clean of Trevor’s taste before he looks over to the end table. He reaches his hand inside the drawer to take out a bottle of lube and he sets it aside before he proceeds to pull down his sweatpants.

_Oh fuck, this is about to happen._

 

“H-Holy fuck, are we-”

“Yeah, you’re gonna fuck me.” Aleks tells him as he climbs off his lap, pulling his pants down the rest of the way along with his boxers before he begins to undo Trevor’s pants. “You’re gonna learn what it’s like to be with a guy tonight.”

Woah! That’s a penis! It’s not the first time Trevor has seen Aleks’ dick but it’s the first time he’s seen it hard and fuck, he really wants to touch him. He wants to make Aleks moan and shiver underneath him, all because of his hand, and considering Aleks’ sexual expertise with men, that probably won’t happen but he’ll try his damn best and that’s what matters.

Trevor’s entire body freezes under Aleks’ hands, not wanting to do anything to throw off Aleks’ rhythm. He trusts Aleks completely to take the reins with him tonight, to guide him, to give him his best fucking experience with a guy that he can. He watches his belt fly off, hearing the metal clank against the floor and when he looks back down to his crotch, he sees Aleks pulling down his jeans and boxers and his own hard cock springs from their tight confines and out into the open.

_Yeah, this is actually happening._

“What the fuck…” Aleks whispers to himself as he looks down to Trevor’s cock, backing up against the arm of the couch.

“Shit, what’s wrong?” Trevor asks as he moves a hand to cover himself but Aleks grabs and pulls it away, scooting closer.

“Nothing.” Aleks shakes his head. “It’s just… _this_  is just big.” He chuckles and runs a hand back through his hair, gently biting at his lip. “Fuck, dude. You have the thickest dick I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh yeah?” Trevor grins at that knowledge and glances down to his erection before he looks back over to Aleks. “Are you gonna be able to take something that big?”

He never thought his dick was anything special. Actually, Trevor thought it was more on the average side but if Aleks is telling him that, it must be the truth.

Aleks grins and looks back to Trevor. “Are you gonna be able to handle being in somebody as tight as me?” He asks as he climbs back onto Trevor’s lap with the bottle of lube.

Trevor swallows and watches as Aleks pops open the cap. “Uh, how tight are you?”

“You can feel that for yourself.” Aleks tells him as he grabs one of Trevor’s hands, squeezing out the lube over his fingers. “Slick them up, it warms it. And then you’re gonna wanna go one at a time.”

The lube is cold at first but the more Trevor rubs it between his fingers, it warms up and becomes almost pleasant. He looks at his fingers, coated in the substance, and they shine underneath the lights of Aleks’ apartment - a beacon that indicates Trevor is about to lose his gay virginity. “You want me to finger you?” Trevor asks, blinking at his fingers before he blinks over to Aleks.

“Who else is?”

“You?”

“But you’re the one I’m trying to teach.” Aleks says as he grabs Trevor’s wrist, moving it back to his ass. “You’ve told me you’ve fingered girls, right?”

“Is it the same as that?”

“More or less.” Aleks confirms. “Go with one finger, move it around, and do what feels right for you - and me, but I’ll tell you what to do if you need it. C’mon, stick one in.”

Trevor doesn’t respond with words but rather with his actions. He watches Aleks’ face for any sign of discomfort as he brings his clean hand down to one of his asscheeks, spreading it apart so more of his hole can be exposed. Aleks looks off to the side in concentration as Trevor pokes his finger inside, all the way to the knuckle, and Aleks rolls his lips back with a slight hum at the very first intrusion of the night.

“Move it around.” Aleks urges, wriggling his hips. “It’s just like you would a girl, Trev.”

It turns out to be a lot easier than Trevor thinks, fingering another man. It’s a lot fucking tighter in there and there isn’t as much wiggle room but Aleks hasn’t said anything to Trevor in a few minutes so Trevor must be doing it right. Trevor’s eyes darken as he watches Aleks’ eyes close slowly, his lips parting open as a moan pushes past. He rolls his hips side to side and pushes against Trevor’s finger before he moves his mouth by Trevor’s ear.

 

“One more.” Aleks whispers. “Don’t be afraid to play with my ass.”

“How do you want me to do that?” Trevor asks in a whisper of his own against Aleks’ ear as he slides his finger out to trace it around Aleks’ hole before he pushes two of them in.

“Just grab at it,” Aleks moans, “fondle it, spank it, whatever you can think of. Like I said, do what feels right.”

That all sounds real fuckin’ right to Trevor. If Aleks wants Trevor to play with his fucking awesome ass, then what kind of man would Trevor be if he ignored it? Do you know how many times he’s thought about spanking Aleks for being such a brat at the warehouse? Now he can make that a reality, just like every other fantasy - for one night, and then it’s back to normal but Trevor can happily indulge in the illusion that this will happen more than once.

“So,” Trevor trails off as his other hand digs its nails into Aleks’ asscheek, “like that?”

“Yeah,” Aleks breathes, moving his hands down over Trevor’s shirt collar, “just like that. Fuck, you’re doing so good, dude.”

The praise fuels Trevor completely and he feels confident enough to do more with Aleks. He still isn’t entirely sure what he’s doing, just knows that he’s doing it right and more importantly, he’s doing it pretty damn well. Trevor spreads his fingers apart, open and closing them like scissors as he twists and turns them around inside Aleks to effectively loosen him and that’s something Trevor does for a few minutes, Aleks’ moans and grunts against his ear serving as motivation for Trevor to spank his ass.

“Oh, _fuck me,_ dude.” Aleks groans and hitches himself up higher on Trevor’s lap, looking behind him and down at Trevor’s hands. “Do it again.”

Trevor raises his eyebrows as he looks up at Aleks, darting his tongue out to swipe along his upper lip as he gives him another spank. “You like that?” He asks, a genuine question.

“So fucking much.” Aleks confirms with a moan and a nod as he curls his fingers into the collar of Trevor’s shirt, giving it a slight tug. “Fuck, I need another finger, sl-slide them in as deep as you can and curl them, that’s where the... the uh, the prostate is.”

So it’s just like finding the g-spot? Trevor can do that… he hopes. He had difficulties finding it the first few times but he’s been pretty damn lucky fingering Aleks so far and he hopes the luck will follow him all the way into the night. He bites at his lower lip in concentration as he thrusts the third finger inside, all of them pushing all the way in and he curls his fingers upwards. Trevor squints his eyes in further focus as his fingers maneuver their way inside but he’s pretty damn sure he’s found out when Aleks throws his head back with the loudest moan Trevor’s ever heard from anybody before.

“Fuck, f-fuck, yeah, oh shit, there.” Aleks pants out, curling his toes and clenching his ass tightly around Trevor’s fingers. “Dude, I thought you’ve never been with a guy before?”

“I haven’t!” Trevor exclaims with widened eyes, as if he’s done something wrong. “Seriously, th-this is my first time, I don’t know how I’m doing any of this.”

“I don’t even fuckin’ care, bro, just don’t stop.” Aleks pleads as he furiously rolls his hips back and forth on Trevor’s fingers, moaning at the small waves of pleasure that coast through him as Trevor’s fingers meet his rhythm. “Fuck, Trevor, you’re so good.”

Trevor never realized how hot his name could sound but then again, he’s never been with somebody as stupidly attractive as Aleks. These are just his _fingers,_ holy shit, how is Aleks going to react when Trevor gets his thick cock inside him? What if Trevor doesn’t know how to fuck him with it though? What if he’s just an expert with his fingers but completely falls flat on his face when the real action starts? But he chooses not to think about those things right now as he fingers Aleks, instead he focuses on Aleks’ beautiful moans and the frenzied way his hands grasp at his shirt all over.

Trevor continues to thrust his fingers against the sweet bundle of nerves inside Aleks in sync with Aleks’ hips and not once, do his eyes leave Aleks’ face. Aleks’ head is lulled back and his eyes stay shut, constant moans falling from his lips along with mantras of _“Yes!”_ and _“So good!”_ and _“Right there!”_ and his blonde hair has somewhat fallen over his forehead, it’s messier than it was before, but it just adds to the effortlessly sexy aesthetic Aleks pulls off all the goddamn time, the reason why Trevor ended up falling so hard in the first place.

But then, Aleks moans out two certain words. They’re not too hot on their own but when they’re pushed together, they become the hottest two words on earth: _“Fuck me.”_

“Shit, really?” Trevor asks as his fingers still inside him.

“No, let’s end it right here and go to bed, _fuck yes,_ really.” Aleks tells him as he grabs the hem of his shirt to pull it up and over his head, now fully naked on Trevor’s lap. “Kind of scared though, like, if you’re that good with your fingers, then your cock must be like… pretty fire.”

“I-I guess so.” Trevor stammers out as he slides out his fingers, wiping them against his bare thigh before his eyes rake over Aleks’ completely naked body. He looks sexy, what else is new? His stomach is a tad bit pudgy but of course it’s going to seem like that compared to how skinny Aleks was before, but again, Trevor wouldn’t care. He doesn’t care what Aleks looks like. His looks were what drew Trevor in at first but his easygoing and relaxed personality is what made Trevor stay for the long haul.

He’s still trying to figure out how to get off the train and he doubts this night is going to help matters at all but when Aleks is naked and right here on top of his lap, begging to be fucked… honestly, Trevor feels like he’s waited his entire life for this moment.

 

“You wanna take this off?” Aleks asks as he drags his hands down to the hem of Trevor’s shirt. “Make it even?”

“Yeah, um, I-I’m still kind of… weird about taking my shirt off?” It’s a statement but Trevor ends it on an upnote, as if it were a question instead. He doesn't know what Aleks is going to say about that.

“That’s cool.” Aleks shrugs and reaches for the bottle of lube, the cap to it still discarded on the coffee table. “Not gonna force you to take off your clothes.” He chuckles and drizzles the substance over the palm of his hand.

“I mean, you kinda did that with my pants earlier.” Trevor notes with a grin, relieved that Aleks isn’t going to pester him about it - not that he thought Aleks would because Aleks knows about his body struggles.

“Can’t fuck me if your pants aren’t off.” Aleks defends as he sets the lube to the side, wrapping that arm around Trevor's neck while he brings the other hand behind him to stroke Trevor’s cock with the lube to slather it on. “Can’t fuck me without lube either.”

“Dude, fuck, that’s so much colder on my dick than my fingers.” Trevor hisses and wraps an arm around Aleks’ waist, his other hand clawing into the couch cushion for purchase.

Aleks chuckles lowly and looks back down to Trevor, raising his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, wanna know why?” He asks as he brings his hand back up to the head of Trevor’s cock, rubbing the last of the lube on before he steadies Trevor’s cock to line it up with his entrance.

Trevor rolls his lips back and looks down to see Aleks’ ass dangerously close to his cock and his breath hitches when he feels the head of it pressing against his hole. “Wh-Why shouldn’t I worry?” He breathes out as he looks back into Aleks’ eyes, just as dark as his own.

Aleks presses his forehead onto Trevor’s. “Because…” He trails off as he sinks down onto Trevor’s length, pursing his lips out in a long, beautiful moan as the hand once on Trevor’s cock moves to cup the side of his face instead. “... because I’m so tight and warm. You think so, Trevor?”

Trevor’s eyes flutter shut and he digs his nails hard into the leather of Aleks’ couch, and his other nails press bruisingly hard into the skin of Aleks’ back as he seeks some sort of anchorage to keep him grounded to reality because his head is fucking spinning with the amount of pleasure he feels right now as his entire cock sheaths itself inside Aleks’ liquid heat.

Aleks is the tightest person Trevor has ever been inside and he’s also the hottest - literally and figuratively. His ass is a deliciously hot vicegrip and Trevor would even say it’s almost too tight because just when he thinks he can’t get in any deeper, he makes one slight shift and it pulls him in the rest of the way. Trevor sort of wonders if he’ll be able to pull back out but he doesn’t think he wants to, not when it all feels this good. It’s even better than everything Trevor’s fantasized about with them.

Aleks presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Trevor’s lips and proceeds to roll himself up and down Trevor’s cock slowly when he realizes Trevor is too lost in the pleasure to answer him. The arm he had wrapped around Trevor’s neck holds onto his shoulder instead and his fingers splay out on top as a soft moan falls from his lips. “Trevor…” Aleks moans. “You’re filling me up so _much._ Do you even know how far you’re stretching me out right now?”

“Do you know how fucking hot you are?” Trevor manages to breath out as his eyes flutter back open, right into Aleks’ eyes and he can see the faintest of grins on Aleks’ face.

“How hot am I?” Aleks asks, wetting his lips before he breathes out hotly against Trevor’s. “Tell me.”

“So fucking hot, man.” Trevor shakes his head and brings up the hand from the couch to grip Aleks’ hip, almost crushing the bone underneath on both sides with his hands and Aleks hums his approval. “Like,” he licks along his lips in brief contemplation, “I’ve been wanting to fuck you for the longest time. You drive me so fucking crazy and I just wanna… god, I wanna tear you apart.”

It’s surreal to Trevor that he’s actually telling Aleks the beginnings of his sexual fantasies involving the two of them, but not as surreal as Aleks riding him totally naked - and he seems to be enjoying himself.

“Then do it.” Aleks tells him as he settles himself all the way on Trevor’s cock. “Lemme see what you can do.”

Trevor swallows and looks off to the side, the uncertainty crawling up his spine like it was when Aleks first climbed onto his lap. “What if I do a bad job?” He asks quietly.

“You’ve been wanting to fuck me for the longest time, right?” Aleks runs a hand back through his hair before he rests it on Trevor’s shoulders, where both hands now laid. “So you’ve thought about it before, a lot.”

“Yeah, but it’s different to actually do it, like-”

“I’m fucking you for _you.”_ Aleks tells him as he tugs at Trevor’s shirt with both hands. “If you’re not good, so fucking what? I’m not gonna care, seriously, I just wanna fuck you. Throw me onto this _fucking_ couch, Trevor.”

Trevor blinks a few times and shakes his head in bewilderment at what Aleks is telling him. “H-Hold on, what? You want me?”

“For like, awhile.” Aleks confirms with a nod as he tugs at his shirt again. “Can we just fucking talk about that afterwards? Come on, show me what you can do.”

But he… and this… yeah, okay, that’s a conversation best left for afterwards when Trevor isn’t hard as hell and desperately needs to come. Right now, he needs to uh, show Aleks what he can do. With his penis. Aleks is really fucking demanding it too, how bossy! Trevor’s the one inside him, shouldn’t he have an inkling of a say?

 

“I dunno, I wanna see what you’re capable of.” Trevor says as he settles against the back of the couch. “I mean, I’ve had a lot of fantasies about you, so it’d be cool if I could like,” he shrugs and grins, looking Aleks up and down before he looks into his eyes, “get a show, perhaps?”

“You want a show?” Aleks raises his eyebrows as he raises himself up to the very tip of Trevor’s cock. “You want me to show you how much I want this dick?”

Trevor was honestly expecting Aleks to be a bit silly, maybe meme it up a little, so he’s actually taken aback when Aleks says _that_ instead. It’s so much better than what he was thinking of and all he can do is nod, very slowly.

“Alright, I’ll give you a fuckin’ show.” Aleks mumbles as he presses his forehead onto Trevor’s before slamming back down with a moan and Trevor moans as well at the small bout of pleasure that goes through him. Aleks smirks and rises back up to the tip. “You like that?”

“Fuck yeah.” Trevor nods.

“Yeah?” Aleks asks as he quickly bounces himself on and off Trevor’s cock, giving exaggerated moans of pleasure purely for Trevor’s benefit. “Like the way I feel, Trevor? Is it so much better than everything you’ve ever thought of?”

“Oh my god, Aleks, yes.” Trevor moans and watches Aleks in pure mesmerization as Aleks fucks himself on his cock. “You are so _fucking hot,_ don’t stop.”

Aleks is a natural as he works his body back and forth on Trevor, deft hips finding no trouble at all in maintaining their rhythm. Though some of his moans are for show, Trevor’s cock fills him up completely and it just barely brushes over his prostate so the amount of pleasure that Trevor thinks he’s feeling is completely real - Aleks just wants to make absolute sure that this is an experience Trevor will never forget.

Aleks’ hard cock is bobbing helplessly against his stomach and Trevor feels like he should do something about it so he takes a hand off Aleks’ hip to grab at it but Aleks grabs his hand and pins it by the side of his head, shaking his own.

“This is about **you.”** Aleks tells him. “Worry about me later.”

Trevor squints his eyes and shakes his head. “No, man, you need to get off too.” He argues as he brings his other hand around to do the same thing but Aleks grabs that hand too to pin both of them by Trevor’s head.

“You’re gonna come first.” Aleks tells him firmly as he squeezes his hands, quickening the rolls of his hips with a long groan. “But I can…” He closes his eyes with a soft moan at the quick burst of pleasure that sends through him. “Mmm, fuck, I can come untouched. Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re bossy, you know that?”

“So do something about it then.”

You know what? Trevor really should. Aleks put on a fucking hot show for him and he’ll never be able to get the sight of a naked, willing Aleks riding him like his life depends on it out of his head but everything Aleks is doing is riling up Trevor in the best possible way, the adrenaline is taking hold of him and makes his pulse race and he wants to do something instead of just sitting here.

 

“Fine.” Trevor shrugs, squeezing Aleks’ hands back, a lot harder than Aleks did to him and it causes Aleks to let go with a small hiss of pain.

“Ow, could’ve just told me to let go.” Aleks chides.

“That’s not as fun.” Trevor says as he wraps his arms around Aleks’ waist. “Need to show you how much stronger I am then you too.”

“Aren’t you modest?” Aleks says. “Is that what you told the girls you’ve been with, that-” He stops talking when Trevor suddenly lifts him up and moves them to the floor, feeling the white fur of his rug against his back. “Okay, yeah, you’re real fucking strong.”

“Let me take over now.” Trevor breathes out as he attacks Aleks’ neck, hammering away inside him - just how he’s always envisioned himself doing to Aleks and thankfully for Trevor, Aleks seems to like this a whole lot too, like everything else tonight.

“Oh my god, fuck yes.” Aleks growls as he throws his head back against the rug, holding onto the back of Trevor’s head while his other arm wraps around the back of his shoulder to keep him close. “Fuck me just like this, holy _fuck,_ Trevor-”

“Moan my name again.” Trevor mumbles against his neck. “You are so hot when you say my name.”

 _“Trevor.”_ Aleks moans into his ear. “Trevor, you’re fucking me so good. Fucking give it to me, _everything,_ as hard as you can.”

And that’s not a problem for Trevor at all. As soon as he marks Aleks’ neck, he presses his forehead to his and then he gives him the ruthless fucking that they both need and Trevor can’t remember the last time he’s fucked somebody like this… actually, he doesn’t think he has. He’s worried about hurting girls, not that he doesn’t think they can take a pounding but with guys, with _Aleks,_ Trevor knows for a fact that Aleks can take all the pain in the world and he’ll love every modicum inflicted on him too.

Aleks isn’t sounding so bossy anymore, now that he’s crying out and grasping desperately _anywhere_  at Trevor’s body for purchase. Trevor isn’t sounding too dominant right now either and he’s kind of losing himself in this amazing experience that is fucking Aleks, because he’s so fucking tight and it makes his dick feel so good and he thinks he sounds kind of embarrassing but he’s not too sure because he’s blocked out his own noise - all he can hear is Aleks moaning _his_  name and pleading for him to never stop.

 

Aleks wraps his legs tightly around Trevor’s waist and threads his fingers tightly into his hair, holding onto the side of his face with his other hand and forces Trevor to look him in the eyes. “Trevor, y-you’re gonna make me come.” He breathes. “I’m so close, dude.”

“Me too.” Trevor moans out, closing his eyes tightly shut as the pleasure pools low in his stomach. “Fuck, you feel so good, I can’t take it.”

“Come in me.” Aleks tells him. “Open your eyes, look at me, and come in me.”

Trevor barely manages to squint his eyes open and it’s taking all his strength to keep them like that but if he wants to see the look on Aleks face when he comes, all because of _him,_ then he needs to fucking deal with it. Miraculously, Aleks comes first, and it’s a miracle because Trevor was so sure he’d blow his load in the first few minutes but he’s actually lasted this long, the longest he’s ever been. He feels like a _man._

“Oh god, Trevor,” Aleks moans as he brushes his thumb against the corner of Trevor’s lips, _“Trevor,_ fuck me, yes…”

Aleks’ mouth stays parted open as the moans and quiet whimpers fall freely from his lips and his eyes light up as he shoots his load out all over his own stomach, not that Trevor sees because he’s basking in the glory that is Aleks’ orgasm. He’s more beautiful than ever in this moment of absolute bliss and it’s the last thing Trevor needs to send himself over the edge to his own orgasm.

He grits his teeth together and moans through them as the pleasure moves from his stomach and into his veins, slowly spreading throughout. “Aleks…” Trevor breathes out as he threads his fingers into Aleks’ hair, tilting Aleks’ head so he can smash their lips together in a crushing, passionate kiss. Trevor’s thrusts become more rugged and undone the closer he gets and they follow no rhythm at all when he comes but it still gets the job done and it’s the best fucking orgasm he’s had in his life.

Trevor spills inside Aleks and Aleks moans into his mouth at the satisfying feeling of being full. Trevor relaxes and lowers himself on Aleks’ body, not even caring that Aleks’ come is sticking to his own shirt because he just wants to be close to Aleks right now and never ever leave and when Aleks tightens his legs around Trevor’s waist and chases after his lips when he pulls away for one more kiss, Trevor starts to think that Aleks doesn’t want him to leave either.

Trevor’s still madly crushing on Aleks. But maybe, just maybe, Aleks has a bit of a crush on him too.


End file.
